ninjagostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninjago Stories Wiki:Policy
__NOWYSIWYG__ ---- For general Wikia policies, please see here. This policy will be updated when needed to fit the latest events on the wiki, so please check it every now and then. 'I.' Editing : A. Editing Style :: 1. Story Pages Layout ::: For additional help, see here. ::: Chapter 1 ::: ::: Chapter 2 ::: :::etc. :: 2. Abandoned Stories Layout ::: The same instructions for the story layout's use of this template apply to abandoned story pages. ::: Chapter 1 ::: ::: Chapter 2 ::: :::etc. : B. Editing Rules and Guidelines ::* English should be the only language used in each story; other languages will slip past patrol more easily, and therefore will be translated and replaced within stories if included. ::* You may not write or rewrite vital parts of another person's story without the original author's permission. You may edit their pages when pasting text from another source (i.e. http://messageboards.lego.com) or fixing spelling and/or grammar errors. ::* If any story is not edited by the rightful author within a period of three months, efforts will be established to contact said author about the status of the story. If the author has admittedly abandoned the story, or the author was not successfully contacted, the story will be moved to the Abandoned Stories Archive under its own directory. ::* Stories that exist on the LEGO Message Boards and on the wiki that have not been synced with the wiki within three months are not to be classified as abandoned. If stories that exist on the LEGO Message Boards and on the wiki remain in sync, but are not updated by the author on the source site within three months, the story may be classified as abandoned after efforts are established to contact the author. ::* Any stories that have been classified as "abandoned" may be adopted by users at the Abandoned Stories Archive. ::* Foul language is not to be used in any way in any part of a given story. If anyone finds any part of a story offensive, they should report it to an administrator immediately, and they will take action if deemed necessary. Authors are encouraged to use a more LEGO-oriented interjections, along the lines of: "Studs!" "Bricks!" "Snap!", etc., to avoid use of profanities. Please note that community language guidelines (mentioned below) are different. ::* It is suggested that use of the word "kill" or any verb in reference to death be indefinitely replaced with "smash" when referring to the death of a minifigure, enemy, or creature, as the former may be considered violent in the presence of younger audiences by some. ::* Characters in stories are best referred to as minifigures, and it is highly recommended that this is kept in mind. ::* Any story pasted from the LEGO Message Boards or another site should be edited to follow the above guidelines. Any parts of a story that do not comply with these rules should be immediately revised. ::* When pasting stories from any other site, they must be pasted in Source mode so the original formatting isn't copied with it. ::* Adding images to articles within blocks of text is not allowed; they take up space and do little if anything to illustrate a story. : C. Categories ::* All stories with a correctly applied Info template will automatically be classified in the Stories category. ::* All story pages must have any one of the following categories: Pre-Gameplay Era, Current Gameplay Era, Post-Gameplay Era. These categories help readers define the time period that the story they are reading is set in. ::* All story pages must have either one of the following categories: Stories Starring Male Characters, Stories Starring Female Characters. These categories help readers define the gender of the story's main character. 'II.' Administration : A. User Rights :: 1. Administrator :::a. The title of administrator will only be given to those that request user rights here and are voted in by the existing admins. The community does not have a say in who becomes administrator, for the sole purpose of avoiding rigged votes by friends for poor candidates, and similar situations. :::b. Candidates for administration will be voted in by a private discussion between administrators. They will take into account the quality of the candidate's edits along with their record of activity. :::c. Users must have at least two-hundred and fifty (250) mainspace edits to qualify. (see ) :::d. Any administrator inactive without notice for two months or longer will be deemed inactive on the administration page. :::e. If any user believes that a given administrator should have their rights removed, they should state their reason on another administrator's talk page. If another administrator is not available, it should be discussed by the rest of the community at the forums and brought to Wikia if agreed on by the community. :::f. Candidates must have never gotten a class two warning to qualify. :: 2. Rollback :::a. The title of rollback should only be awarded to the most active of users with good editing records. These users must have never gotten a class two warning. :::b. Rollback rights and AVRU membership are one and the same. Chat moderator rights have also been consolidated into AVRU membership. :::c. Users can either apply for AVRU membership on the Request User Rights page, or be asked by an existing admin. :::d. Rollback users are in charge of using the , , , and templates. They are to be distributed on the violator's talk page according to the severity of the offense, which will be determined by the AVRU (A'nti-'''V'andalism 'R'ollback 'U'nit) member. :::'''e. Members of the rollback group do not have to be administrators, and vice versa. :: 3. Bureaucrat :::a. When the last active bureaucrat is about to leave the wiki permanently, administrators and AVRU members will all vote for someone else to become bureaucrat, just to have the layout rights and the likes of. :::b. If the above circumstance ever happens and administrators and AVRU members have to vote, administrators and AVRU members cannot vote for themselves. :::c. The voting will last until all active admins and AVRU members have voted, using the guidelines explained below. :::d. Unless the last active bureaucrat is leaving permanently or going inactive for long periods of time, there isn't really any need to have more than one bureaucrat. : B. Punishment and Disciplining of Users ::* The templates are to be used at all times. ::* Rollback users will do this, as described above. ::* No user will get a "pep talk" about their actions, they will merely be set straight if they have violated these guidelines. Each user is in complete control of their actions, however, and will be held accountable for violations. 'III.' Community : A. Offenses ::* Inappropriate language is absolutely prohibited on this wiki. AVRU members will have an exceptionally tight grip on verbal behavior, as this wiki is meant to be able to sustain a younger community. Any hint of overly profane language, violent language, any hint of sexual terms, drug or alcohol reference, or racist language will be immediately edited, and the offender's actions will have consequences. ::* Any offensive symbols and/or pictures added to pages and/or comments will be subsequently edited out and/or deleted. Offenders will be punished for their behavior. ::* Please note that we WILL NOT hesitate to punish and/or ban users if circumstances dictate. If you disregard these rules, appropriate repercussions are inevitable. ::* Any users who have gotten a rank one warning will not have action taken against them. A rank two warning merits a 24-hour block, rank three a 3-month block, and rank four an infinite ban. : B. Respect ::* Please ALWAYS keep in mind that the other user you are talking to is actually another person on the other end of the internet. They have feelings, just like you, and those feelings can be hurt, just like yours. You should be aware of this at all times. ::* Reread your posts/comments before publishing them. Not only can you catch grammar errors, but you will put the intentions that are conveyed in a different perspective. In other words, you make sure that you're not taken the wrong way. Many times people type things with good/normal intentions, but bad wording and failure to reread the text previously typed can make it sound completely different. Please be mindful of this. ::* Respect other users as equals, no matter how new or inexperienced they are. If they don't know what they're doing, teach them or direct them to where they can learn. Because chances are, you were in the same position at some point. : C. Voting ::* For community voting, use or , and state your reasons. If you are neutral, you shouldn't be voting; your opinion goes in the Comments section. ::* Remember to use the correct voting format, which consists of either reason or reason . ::* Please respect other users' opinions, as they are free to have their own. Do not hold it against them if they think differently from you, as they likely hold their own opinion in the same way you hold yours. : D. Chat ::* Please keep all offensive and potentially offensive language out of chat. It is just as important to keep conversations clean in the chat room as it is on the wiki. ::* Anyone caught or reported to have used foul language will subsequently receive a warning message and a kickban, the length of which depending on the severity of the offense. ::* Further information about the system of actions and corresponding reactions of events in chat can be found on our chat rules page. : E. Personal Pages ::* We ask that no one makes pages containing information about themselves or anything other than mainspace content anywhere other than their own personal pages. These can be found at , , and , and are accessible from the drop-down menu in the top right-hand corner of your screen. ::* We also ask that users do not add categories to their user pages, as these false categories can add unneeded confusion concerning the category setup for newer users. ::* We suggest that you refrain from posting any kind of personal information about yourself on , as it is viewable to the public. The content of your user page is determined at your own discretion, so be mindful of it. : F. Languages ::* For the sake of mistranslations and unpatrolled profanities, we advise that the only language used across the wiki be English. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints regarding the policy, please notify an administrator or leave it on the policy's talk page. Failure to comply with the rules stated in the policy will have repercussions, which can range from a friendly reminder to an infinite ban. Please keep them in mind! Category:PolicyCategory:Administration __NOEDITSECTION__